


La pandilla de la luna

by Ekilore



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Comedy, Español | Spanish, F/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekilore/pseuds/Ekilore
Summary: Eres una despistada, por culpa de un GPS defectuoso y tu incapacidad de aprender las direcciones correctamente te vez envuelta en un lío de pandilla nada agradable. El chico que sostiene el arma en tu cabeza tiene un aroma a tinte de cabello, delineador negro marcado y un lunar en la nariz muy llamativo. ¡Qué cliché!❥  Romance, Comedia, AU.❥  Advertencias: Lenguaje ofensivo.✿ Compartir el fanfic desde sus sitios oficiales de publicación [FanficEs, Fanfiction, Livejournal, AO3, Tumblr y Wattpad].





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por pasarte por mi fanfic. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

Digamos que; soy despistada. Justo ahora tengo un arma en la cabeza, mientras un chico frente a mi, con delineador negro en los ojos espera mi respuesta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?".

Sólo quería llegar al colegio, pero el GPS de mi celular es medio malicioso y he interrumpido en una discusión de pandillas. Me han confundido con el enemigo y, ahora estoy aquí; con los ojos llenos de angustia y el peligro de morir relativamente joven. Bien hecho celular, gracias.

—La pobre está como un cachorro sin salida —masculló un tipo detrás de mí, apretando más el arma a mi cráneo.

El chico frente a mí levantó una comisura de su labio y sus ojos rasgados se pusieron risueños. ¡Ay madre mía! Si fueses un chico normal estaría loca por ti. Mi pequeña mochila naranja me fue arrebatada, la puso boca abajo y con una mano quitó el broche, pronto mis cosas cayeron al suelo. Simples útiles escolares regados por el suelo. Las hizo a un lado con sus botas de cuero de manera muy egocéntrica. Miró al chico de mi espalda y negó con la cabeza con los piercings de las orejas tintinear.Sentí el frió metal del arma abandonarme, y como consecuencia al chico del delineador dejarme ahí, recogiendo mis cosas. No volveré a confiar en un maldito GPS. Acomodé mi blusa y sacudí mi pesquero. La calculadora había sobrevivido a la caída, y me sentí más tranquila. Salí del callejón por donde había entrado y me demoré bastante en llegar al colegio; me fui por la antigua, preguntar a la gente de ahí por direcciones.

—¡Señorita! —masculló un profesor que me vió saltar la puerta y evadir a seguridad— venga en este instante aquí —señaló con su dedo.

Me acerqué a él maldiciendo y caminando entre refunfuños.

—Esta no es hora de llegar.

—¡Déjeme explicarle! Me perdí por culpa del GPS de mi celular y me adentré a un callejón, unas personas me asaltaron. Por favor créame.—Esa es la historia mas estúpida que puede decir, está castigada. —me tomó del brazo de manera fuerte mientras yo gemía de dolor y enojo.

Me llevó a rectoría y me hizo ponerme con los brazos al aire a modo de castigo. El hombre llevaba una regla de madera en su mano y no me quitaba la vista esperando darme con ella a cualquier error.

—Ya van cinco reportes Jong Up, compórtate como un adulto —se escuchó desde la oficina, y después una puerta cerrarse.Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el chico de cabello azul y ojos delineados de la mañana estaba posado frente a mí con la pose de un narcisista y la mirada gélidas.—¡Tú! —grité y lo señalé— fue él, él hizo que llegara tarde.El profesor no escuchó razones, me dio fuerte con la regla en los brazos.—¡Ay!

Lo miré con un puchero de rabia y volví al castigo. En ese momento el chico tenía los ojos de sorpresa y lo acompañaba un chico de cabello rojo cereza, se habían tapado la boca para no reírse y después pasaron de largo mientras me los comía con la mirada.

Supongo que me tocaba a mi entrar a la dirección, abrí la puerta y me asomé despacito.

—Buenos días...

—Pasa, es tu primer día y ya causas problemas.

—Yo no soy así, fue un accidente —contesté sentándome frente a su escritorio.

—Bien, espero que sea la única y ultima vez, no tolerare vandalismo en mi escuela.

¿Vandalismo? Debió entender mi cara de desconcierto, porque continuó.

—Usted y el joven Moon, en callejones haciendo estupideces de vandalismo.

—Espere ¡¿Qué?!

—No grite o no dejaré pasar esta grosería. Retírese ahora mismo.

Me contuve. No lo podía creer, ese tipo había hablado de mi en mi contra. Pero ¿cómo lo supo? ¿Como supo que vendría aquí? Ahora si no iba a dejar pasar esto, ignoré al profesor que me había castigado y seguí caminando hasta mi salón de clases. Viendo el nombre de los pasillos y de las salas pude llegar. Abrí la puerta de un tirón y entré con una cara de fiera.

Ah, la mirada de todos estaba en mi y volví a la realidad.

—S... soy la nueva alumna.

—Si, siéntese en aquel pupitre.

Asentí y corrí hacia él sin poder ignorar los murmullos que se alzaron. La clase prosiguió como si nada y cuando sonó el timbre una nota voló a mi libreta. Voltee buscando al susodicho pero ya todos se habían ido.

_"Tan rápido y colándote en pantalones peligrosos, no, no. Ten cuidado, te romperá el corazón"._

¡Que cliché! Nada original ese hombre. Revoltoso, sarcástico, infantil y rompecorazones. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me perdí en alguna novela de wattpad? Espero que pandillas extrañas y drogas de moda no acompañen mi pacífico modo de vivir por culpa de un incidente así. ¡Y tenía un arma el cabrón! Vaya tipo. Salí del salón y sentí un brazo rodearme.

—Leíste mi nota —no supe si preguntó o lo dijo, pero mascaba un chicle con la boca abierta y queria cerrarsela de un puñetazo.—La típica amiga extrovertida —murmullé.

—Y tú la aburrida y despistada.

Eso dolió, pero yo no era aburrida. Me reí un poco y ella también. Llevaba una coleta esponjada y rubia artificial y un bronceado precioso. Edma, la chica de estilo gal de la escuela, con ropa de estampado de piel de animales y un maquillaje perfecto. Me hizo dar vueltas por el pasillo hasta el comedor. Tomé gelatina, leche sabor vainilla y un sandwich. Edma fue mas especial, revisó cada empaque y sus calorías, yo no necesitaba eso, es decir, no era delgada ni torneada, pero no iba a rechazar un sandwich de mayonesa y salchicha asada. Así de simple. Nos sentamos en una mesa próxima con chicos al lado.

—¿Aquí no hay mesas para cada tipo de gente?—No, no somos tan cliché como piensas. Ésta escuela es como una hermandad.—Bien, me gusta. No encontraré enemigos.—Bueno, si hay ciertos rebeldes al sistema. Tu sabes, los que no acatan las reglas.—Eso quiere decir...

—Si, ya te ganaste enemigas.

¡Maldición! Estúpido chico de cabello azul.

 


	2. La escuela de mierda

Sacudí mi pantalón después de haber atado mis zapatillas deportivas, Edma se había tomado la molestia de indicarme los autobuses a tomar, y que direcciones seguir para llegar a la escuela. Todavía me parecía un sueño de mal gusto, mis padres conservadores hubiesen pegado el grito en el cielo si se enteraran del suceso de ayer, y la academia de monjas mas cercana estuviera recibiéndome con el velo hasta el suelo. Sacudí mi cabeza a tan espantosa visión. Recogí mi mochila naranja del sillón, desdoblé la hoja de notas que había preparado por si me perdía y salí de la casa con un fuerte "¡Nos vemos!" La ciudad era tranquila, la mudanza además se había completado en solo unas horas por la escasez de tráfico, el único inconveniente es que las zonas lejas del centro son un total laberinto; Las calles eran estrechas, forradas de piedras de colores fríos, casi austero el diseño.

Apuré el paso al divisar la parada del bus, tomé la hoja de notas en mi boca para tratar de arreglar mi cola de caballo. Los demás subían tranquilamente y yo casi estaba por tomarme de la puerta para subir, cuando alguien hizo que cayera de bruces. Solté un pequeño gruñido, la persona no se detuvo a verme y yo al divisarla subir al autobus, me percaté que la desquiciada me miraba con burla. Me levanté de golpe, pero las puertas del bus ya se habían cerrado, y la cara desconocida de esa perra se fue junto con el. Al menos tenía las notas en la hoja, suspire y comencé a caminar siguiendo el mapa que Edma me dibujó cuidadosamente, inclusive puso las calles que debía evitar. El sol aún no sacaba el ojo en alguna nube gris, como las otras que habían decidido cubrir el cielo, y no estaba nada mal, estaba fresco y no sudaba como chancho, pero me preocupé cuando una gota de agua cayó en esa misma hoja que extendía frente a mí. No era posible tener tan mala suerte ¿Verdad? Porque desde mi llegada a esa nueva ciudad, parecía que la mala fortuna me seguía, todo empezó con el baño taparse después de que hice pipí, y todo mundo en aquel restaurante pensó que me había echado una buena taquiza de chorizo la noche anterior. ¡Cambio de planes entonces! Guardé la hoja en mi pantalón y eché a correr, traté de identificar en las calles si había más estudiantes, pero parecía una ciudad de viejos, porque la única que no pasaba de los veinte era yo, y además estaba corriendo entre calles que se parecían unas con otras, con distinto nombre como diferencia. Afortunadamente llegué a reconocer algunas de ayer, así que pude guiarme mejor esta vez. Las gotas de agua estaban cobrando mas intensidad, pero justo a tiempo vi el portón del instituto y a los demás estudiantes apacibles, bostezando con los ojos llorosos. Un alivio... bueno, casi. El imbécil de pelo azul y su séquito estaban en la entrada, dándose empujones de alfas vírgenes, todos con una pinta de payasos matones y los pelos con tintes terribles que haría chillar sangre a todo el que viera esos mismos colores bajo una luz de sol de mediodía. Aún así me di cuenta que no llevaban los piercings en las orejas como ayer, era la única regla del instituto que seguían.

No pude evitar hacer los ojos en blanco al adentrarme al instituto; que era algo pequeño, estricto y muy ruidoso, existía una zona verde con un pasto recortado y una fuente de un chiquillo con alas color blanco, se extendía en medio del escenario una torre alta con un reloj antiguo y los salones distribuidos en un único piso. El lugar era modesto, pero mejor ordenado que el pueblo donde solía vivir y el pasillo era uno solo conectando con todos los salones. Perderme en un lugar como este sería el colmo en mi vida. A decir verdad este día empezaba a ponerse incomodo porque descubrí que muchas personas dejaban de hablar entre ellas solo para mirarme y regresar a su conversación a cuchichear sobre mí. El pasillo era estrecho, así que parte de esas conversaciones las escuchaba. "La chica que se topó con Moon", "dicen que ella lo siguió para confesarle su amor".

-¡No es verdad! Yo ni conocía a ese pedazo de caca azul -respondí bajo un impulso de furia al oír eso último. Pero mi cuerpo se arrepintió un segundo después, porque tapé mi boca y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Las dos chicas que recibieron mi ataque de furia, fruncieron el ceño y dejaron en claro que les disgustaba, me barrieron con los ojos de arriba a abajo y una de ellas dejó salir un sonido sardónico para seguir su camino y golpearme en el hombro claramente enojada. La gente normal ¡No actúa así! Me invadió la frustración y decidí fingir que aquello no había pasado. Si ellos iban a tratarme así por un suceso que fue claramente un accidente de mal gusto, no tenía yo porque tratar de ser amigable con esa gente terrible y prejuiciosa.

Cuando me senté en mi lugar, Edma me jaló del brazo hacia ella que me dió un vuelco al corazón.

-No te preocupes, tienes mi apoyo -susurró en mi oído salpicándome saliva.

-¿De qué hablas? -contesté irritada, y me limpié la mejilla con la manga de mi blusa.

-Marisol te odia.

-¿Quién? -mi confusión era real.

-Yo, pedazo de puta -Di un brinco cuando una chica golpeó mi pupitre. Su pie se balanceaba en la orilla de el, y podía verle los calzones blancos. Solo pude reaccionar a taparme los ojos. Pero eso solo la hizo enfurecer más-¿Eres retrasada o que?

Abrió mis manos y le pude ver la cara, era la misma chica que me había tirado al suelo frente al bus.

-Ah -La señalé.

-"Ah" -me imitó de manera burlesca, y se irguió haciendo ademanes de manos dirigiéndose a dos chicas que le acompañaban. Las tres le siguieron el cuento y se rieron. No duró mucho, porque me levanté con tremendo ruido y me abalancé a las greñas castañas de Marisol. Ella soltó unos gruñidos de furia, y no los gritos agudos que esperaba de alguna persona creída. Sus amigas tiraron de mi coleta, y Edma tomó a las dos chicas del cabello también. El cuento de nunca acabar. No fue hasta que el sonido de una regla de madera resonó en la estancia en cada una de nuestras espaldas. Me arquee de dolor y sobé con ganas mi espalda tratando de disipar el dolor. Había sido Edma, que me miró con cara de súplica.

-El profesor está por los pasillos, ¡Ya, dejen este tema!

Y lo hicimos. Me senté dirigiendo una mirada de perro rabioso a Edma que se acomodó a lado mío susurrando "lo siento, de veras, me lo vas a agradecer". Puse los ojos en blanco y chasqué la lengua. El día no se podía poner peor, pues detrás del profesor, el baboso de turno llegaba. Jong Up me miró realmente duro cuando me descubrió hablando para mi sola irritada por su presencia. Quise aguantarle la mirada, pero la hice a un lado, en derrota total. Para colmo, se acomodó detrás de mí y soltó un golpé duro a mi silla cuando se hubo sentado.

Mi nerviosismo estaba a tope, los minutos los sentía como horas, la clase me era una tortura. Nadie me había dicho que el huevón que estaba a punto de meterme una bala en el cráneo iba en la misma clase que yo o que debía esperar que se sentara detrás de mí. Edma se golpeaba la cabeza refunfuñando para si misma. Y debía hacerlo, porque si fuera yo, le rompería un ladrillo tremendo en esa frente llena de maquillaje.

Caí en cuenta de que debía pedir ayuda al causante de mi desgracia y él desmentir por si mismo cada mentira que se hubo desatado después de nuestro encuentro. Estaba segura de que se reiría de mí, y que como a él no le afectaba en lo absoluto aquella situación no movería un dedo por la misma chica que quiso delatarle por armas ilegales. Solté un suspiro de derrota. Tenía que existir una forma de disculparme por aquello, y rogar por una vida monótona a Dios para que todo este enjambre innecesario se borrara de mi vida. Me armé de valor y voltee mi rostro para hablarle. Le descubrí con la mirada perdida hacía la ventana, con un semblante neutral, le noté el lunar en la nariz y, de alguna forma, me pareció alguien decente, que iba a escuchar de razones. Nos conocimos con el pie izquierdo ¿Era así el dicho? Pero no lo divagué muy bien porque se volvió a mí y yo me volví al frente, asustada, sonrojada, haciendo de una situación estúpida, una situación embarazosa, abierta a más rumores. Regresé la vista buscando a la tal Marisol esperando que no hubiera presenciado aquella escena pero que equivocada estaba, tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho con tal fuerza que sus tetas iban a salirsele, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que supe que eso iba a dejar arrugas temporales por un buen rato. ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué hacía esto más difícil?


	3. Jaejae

Fue como un milagro oír la campana de la escuela anunciar el fin de la primer hora. No esperé a Edma, no esperé a verle el rostro a Marisol. Embadurné la mochila a mi axila de un tirón y salí corriendo del salón hasta la segunda clase. Casi me doy de trompazos con algunos estudiantes, si no fuera porque estos, enojados, me gritaban y lograban hacerse a un lado.

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco". Tenía un enjambre ruidoso de ideas en la cabeza que solo pude atinar a hacer ejercicios para calmar la ansiedad.

-¡Wow! Cuidado -esta vez la persona no se hizo a un lado, me tomó de los hombros y me revolví en sus manos.

"cuarenta y tres, cuarenta y cuatro...".

-No parece oírle, jefe.

-Claro que les escucho -solté de la nada, sacando los ojos del suelo y, por fin mirando hacia el frente, donde estaban aquellas personas que no me dejaban avanzar.

-Oh -hice hincapié en el chico que me tomaba entre sus manos. Había hecho una expresión curiosa, asombrada, y llena de diversión. Me soltó y yo pasé mis manos por los hombros, como haciendo a un lado lo ajeno, lo sucio. Aunque, era más bien por el sentimiento de extrañeza de recapacitar en la realidad.

-Lo siento -retomé la conversación.

-Deberías -respondió él-. Nadie va a Young Jae, Young Jae va hacia tí, corazón.

Solté un bufido de gracia. Claramente el chico no estaba lúcido, o se había tomado muy enserio su papel de galán.

Su grupo soltó un "Ohhh" al unísono, habían constatado que su frase rídicula no me había alarmado.

-Había creído que eras muy linda pero he cambiado de parecer -arremetió poniendo una de sus manos en la cadera y con la otra apuntó hacia mí.

-Ok, chico rudo -contesté siguiendo la línea de su performance-. Solo no vayas a arruinar ese peinado innecesario con tu papel de víctima.

-Mi peinado es perfecto -se exaltó y pasó su mano derecha por su cabello castaño en picos- mejor que el líder de la otra pandilla, para tu información.

-¿Jong Up?

-¡Huh! Y todavía te atreves a mencionar su nombre frente a mi gente.

-No, es que....

-Ya Jaejae, es hora de irnos. La campana está a punto de sonar -otro chico se metió, calmando sus nervios. Hice un mohín con mi boca de la frustración y le dí la razón. No había razón alguna por la cual estar peleandome con el rey de los dramas y en consecuencia retrasar mi horario escolar.

No es que fuera la mejor estudiante, pero tenía sueños a futuro. Asi que regresé la vista al pasillo vacío y busqué la clase de biología.

»»-----　♔　-----««

Edma se estaba partiendo de la risa cuando a la hora de la comida, cuando le conté mi encuentro con el tal Jaejae. Dejó de tomar su jugo detox para darme un golpe en el hombro sin dejar de carcajearse.

-No sabes en el desastre que te has metido ¡Díos! Que eres la novata más torpe con la que la escuela ha tenido que lidiar -dijo por fin cuando recuperó el aliento.

-Vamos Edma -chasqué la lengua y le di un pequeño manotazo en la pierna-. No me parece intimidante un chico drámatico con el cabello lleno de fijador de cabello.

-Esa es la primera impresión que da, tonta. Young Jae es algo, especial.

Edma miró al techo haciendo ademanes con las manos que no pude comprender en su totalidad.

-¿Osea?

-Osea que considerate afortunada que él estaba de buen humor en la mañana.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Evitalo, en serio. Hazme caso. Suficientes problemas tienes con Marisol.

-A ver Edma, hazme un favor y dame datos -ignoré la comida y la obligué a que me prestara atención.

-Jaejae es un pandillero. Enemigo de Jong Up. ¿Qué más datos quieres? ¿Quieres darle a Jong Up una excusa real para que te de el cañonazo en el cráneo? ¿O quieres darle a Young Jae razón suficiente para que te rompa la nariz?

-Quiero que mi amiga me ayude a sobrellevar este lugar.

-¿Amiga? Sólo nos conocemos por 36 horas.

-¿Compañera de clase? -intenté de nuevo con una cara de perrito. Edma solo río y me apretó fuerte el cachete.

Edma después tomó sus cosas y se fue de la cafetería. Me volví a mi bandeja de comida, el sandwich de mayonesa que ayer me había sabido a gloria hoy me sabía a pura derrota. Suspiré y ladee mi cabeza hasta mi brazo extendido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? La solución más racional era seguir con mis estudios e ignorar el antagonismo que sentía en cada estudiante contra mí. Sólo eran dos años más de escuela, y no les iba a volver a ver la cara, ni iba a escuchar sus cuchicheos en los pasillos, en los baños, en el salón sobre mi vida. Ugh.

No me quedó más remedio que dejar el sandwich a medio masticar y tener la mirada perdida en una cafetería que me tenía segregada en una mesa totalmente vacía. Que bullicio, que bullicio se alzaba, recorría cada rincón del salón y fingía oír cada conversación. Y Jong Up, de nuevo ahí estaba. Con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y un sadwich de mayonesa a medio terminar, los demás chicos reían y carcajeaban junto a él, como si su líder no estuviera entre ellos. Porque bueno, claramente, el chico estaba aislado en su mundo con la mirada atenta al sandwich que se le escurría en los dedos y, después chupaba.

Por el otro lado, hasta la más infima derecha del lugar, Youn Jae reía junto a sus amigos. Él sostenía un pedazo de pizza que acababa a mordiscos y que porsteriormente daba a entrever cuando reía a carcajadas. Arrugé mi rostro ante la escena grotesca. Preferí regresar mi mirada a donde Jong Up se encontraba y me topé con su mirada, di un respingo de sorpresa. Ya no tenía nada más que comer, tenía el rostro posado en su mano derecha y me miraba fijamente. Mentiría si dijera que no me dió miedo, lo sentí en las carnes, vaya, hasta mi intestino hizo un "grr" alarmante.

"Mocoso de mierda, tienes la culpa de mi miserable estancia en la escuela" grité para mis adentros. Limpié las migajas de pan que sentía en la barbilla y decidí afrontarlo, me levanté de la mesa con la bandeja en mano. Me temblaron las piernas porque estaba siendo impulsiva, hacia unos momentos decía que debía dejar esto de la forma racional, pero estaba haciendo precisamente todo lo contrario. Acomodé la bandeja sobre la pila que ya se acumulaba en la repisa sobre el bote de basura y acto seguido me le posé frente a frente de brazos cruzados. Su rostro y posición no habían cambiado, seguía viendo hacia donde estaba sentada, con el rostro perdido de verdad. Sentí el calor inundarme las mejillas, y una vergúenza atraparme cuando el resto del grupo se calló y volteó a verme. Aún así proseguí. Le quité la mano de la barbilla y su rostro se tambaleó unos momentos hasta que su cuello entendió que su función era mantener erguida la cabeza. Jong Up jadeó de impresión y me volteó a ver confundido.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar -le dije poniendome cerca de él con la voz mas grave que pude hacer, para causar intimidación.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Se le frunció el ceño y sus ojos se entre cerraron con claro disgusto.

-Pues yo si tengo muchas cosas que decir -proseguí intentando recuperar el control de la situación. Noté que incluso Young Jae terminaba de mordisquear la orilla quemada de la pizza en absoluto silencio atento a mi revuelo.

-Deberías alejarte si no quieres que yo haga de esa cara bonita tu peor pesadilla -Aquel chico me sacaba unos treinta centimetros más de altura y se había puesto a lado mío después de amenazarme. Se veía mucho más joven que yo y traía el pelo rubio.

-¡Wohoo! ¡Vamos Zelo! -Soltó Young Jae desde su lugar con los puños en victoria. Y yo le dediqué una mirada de furia. Young Jae por su parte dejó su fachada de galán y con un rostro mas serio me sacó el dedo medio.

-¿En serio eres incapaz de resolver los problemas que causas por ti mismo que tienes que usar a tus guaruras para que lo hagan por tí? Si continúas con este show sin escucharme la pagarás muy caro.

Oh, yo había amenazado a Jong Up. ¿Qué iba a pagar caro? Si era regordeta y sin nada de musculos. Al final sólo se me ocurrió hacerle una seña de que me siguiese a un lugar más apropiado, y salí de ahí con la mirada de todos sobre mí.


	4. Cobarde

Jongup se apartó el flequillo azul cuando hubo llegado hasta mí fuera de la cafetería. No pude apartar los ojos de él y él esperaba con la mirada taciturna que empezara a hablar. Constaté que me había quedado sin aire así que inhale profundamente y lo dejé salir.

-Tú tienes la culpa de que tenga detrás una acosadora.

-No sé de lo que me hablas -suspiró. Se rascó la sien y vaciló para verme a los ojos.

-Bueno -intenté explicarlo-, no conscientemente. Lo hiciste indirectamente.

-¿Eso es posible? -entrecerró los ojos y se burló, está vez sonrío.

-Si. Tú empezaste esto al involucrarme en tú mentira después de lo sucedido en ese callejón -al decir esto último, le piqué duro con mi dedo en las costillas y Jongup soltó una risita que me desconcertó, el piquete le había dado cosquillas.

-¿Y?

-¡Qué es mentira! No nos conocemos, me has arruinado mi primer día de clases, por tu culpa tengo reportes en mis documentos.

-Vamos, como si no fuese verdad que eres una de nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-Hasta me has amenazado hace unos momentos.-se acercó a mí con un rostro divertido y apretó mis brazos-, no sabía que las chicas con brazos regordetes tenían la capacidad de golpearme.

Su rostro entonces, ya no estaba divertido, realmente estaba enojado. No tenía un ceño fruncido, ni me había levantado la voz, por el contrario, se había hecho menos nitida. Pero sabía que estaba enojado. Así que hice lo que tenía que hacer, levante mi pie derecho con la fuerza que pude, y sentí como su cosita se apretujaba entre sus piernas y me soltaba en un gran quejido sonoro que le hizo caer de rodillas.

-Tú te lo buscaste.

Se me quebró la voz y un ataque de nervios había empezado.

-¿Por qué me arruinaste mi año escolar, idiota?

-¡Porque se iba arruinar el mío, mujer insensata!

-¿Yo te mandé a usar armas ilegales?

No me respondío, se tambaleaba con las rodillas de un lado a otro y hacía sonidos guturales de dolor.

-¿Cómo sabías que iba a llegar a esta escuela? ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre para poder acusarme?

Me revolvía mirando de pasillo a pasillo esperando que nadie viera la escena, mientras los nervios me comían.

-¡Porque todos tenemos una identificación en las mochilas! ¡Cállate ya! La pagarás caro, dile a Youngjae que lo va a pagar muy caro el desgraciado.

-¿Y él que tiene que ver en todo esto?

Esto se estaba volviendo peor, Jongup no alcanzó a responderme. La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de un portazo.

-¡Ahí está, atrapenla!

Tres chicos sonaron sus zapatillas deportivas en el liso suelo cuando se abalanzaron a mi. Iba a empezar a correr, pero me volví una última vez a Jongup y le solté un golpe en la cabeza.

-Cobarde -le susurré. Y me eché a correr por el pasillo.

Cuando hube dado vuelta al pasillo, vi la puerta de salida y apuré el trote. Me estaba cansando un montón, respiraba por la boca y hacía unos ruidos terribles. Pero mi miedo a ser golpeada era mayor, me di cuenta que por las ventanas algunos estudiantes se asomaron asombrados. La campana sonó y solo el chico rubio alto había logrado salir antes de que los rectores empezaran a mandar a los estudiantes a sus salones. Así que volví a correr hasta salir de la escuela, tambaleé un poco pero me recuperé y proseguí a perderme entre las calles.

Había algunos cafés con gente disfrutando del día, así que probé a entrar a uno. Una campana sonó cuando abrí la puerta, no separé la vista a la calle, cuando hube tomado asiento a tientas con la mano en mi espalda y el corazón desbocado.

-Oh -otra vez escuché esa expresión y levanté mi rostro inclinado hasta la persona que había estado ahí antes que yo.

-¡Oh! -dije entonces yo- ¿Young Jae? -susurré fuerte al verle. Pero mi vista se movía constantemente a la calle, donde ví por la ventana a Zelo pasar lentamente mirando atento a todos lados. Mi cuerpo se contrajo.

-¿Por qué susurras? -me respondió él también susurrando e inclinó su cabeza hacia el frente.

-Shh -le respondí asustada de que aquellos susurros pudieran ser escuchados por Zelo.

Youngjae hizo caso, y no volví a escucharle hablar. Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Zelo ya había cruzado el café y no veía indicio de que regresaría. Una sensación de alivio me invadió por completo, exhalé y me recargué en la silla para después apretujarme el rostro. La sensación fue placentera, sentía los musculos de mi rostro adoloridos, pero después del estrujón fue como si me hubiesen dado un buen masaje.

-Te has metido en un buen lío ¿Verdad?

-Tú eres el menos indicado para hablar.

-Lo siento, pero no fui yo quién le golpeó el kiwi de Jongup.

Cerré los ojos con mis comisuras extenderse hasta mis orejas y no pude aguantar la risa; el kiwi.

-Creo que hiciste algo peor y no quiero saberlo.

-Bueno, soy un pandillero -se vanaglorío con el rostro alzado y la capucha amarilla recién acomodada.

-¿Te digo la verdad? -ofrecí algo asqueada por su actitud.

-No, no te pregunté tu opinión -me sonrió. Sus labios se curvaron y una espesa capa de pestañas negras cubrió sus ojos.

-Pareces un perdedor -le dije de todos modos.

-Si, te gusta meterte en líos. Fui lindo una vez, no dos veces -aclaró, con dos dedos levantados a la altura de su barbilla.

Suspiré.

-¿Cómo es que saliste de la escuela? Si no te importa.

-Me salté la ventana de la cafetería mientras tu corrias como chancho en el pasillo.

-Chancho, claro.

-¿Esperabas algo mejor? ¿Qué te parece; perra?

Hice una mueca de falsa simpatía.

-¿A qué se debe tu clara preocupación?

-Sólo quería ver el show en primera persona. No de distorsiones de los hechos.

-Bueno, suficiente charla por hoy, Jaejae -contesté y me levanté para salir de ahí. Zelo ya no mostraba señales de merodear por la manzana.

-¿Quieres que Zelo te golpee saliendo de la puerta? Está ahí, no es tonto.

Paré en seco y me volví, la gente del lugar dejó de hablar y se nos quedó mirando. Me dio una vergüenza horrible, pero solté el picaporte. Entonces ¿Cuándo iba a volver a casa?

-No puedes volver a casa. Él estará ahí hasta que cierren el local, y si más esperas, más chicos llegarán y deberás enfrentarte a otros. ¿Podrías recordarme el nivel de reflejos para golpear duraznos que tienes?

De nuevo, la incertidumbre me tragaba, mi mano temblaba sobre mi boca que reprimía gemidos de angustia. Youngjae tenía razón, Edma también. Era la persona más torpe del país, o mejor dicho, del planeta.

Youngjae tosió superficialmente, cuando lo miré me sonrió vivazmente, y constaté en su trampa, mis brazos se arremolinaron a mis costados, y mi mirada pasó de preocupación a irritación.

-Está bien -contesté.

El se levantó feliz de la vida, y se acercó a mí. me tomó de los hombros y me pegó a su regazo, después se subió la capucha amarilla. Comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta mientras tenía mi rostro escondido en su pecho. Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte, pensar que Zelo nos fuese a atacar me ponía nerviosa. Pero ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Youngjae iba a protegerme? Youngjae jaló la puerta y salimos, un paso a la vez, yo caminando hacia atrás, y los ojos de Youngjae guiando las direcciones a tomar. Me aferré a la capucha y sentí el asiento de una motocicleta detrás de mí.

-Sientate -me dijo despacio, y así lo hice, me separé de él y pude voltear a todos lados buscando a Zelo.

-Oye, no veo a Zelo por ningún lado ¿Estás seguro de que....?

Youngjae acomodado frente a mi, arrancó la moto entre risas. Le di unos golpes enojada en la espalda. Me había engañado.

-¡Baboso!

-Debiste ver tu cara -río aún mas.

La moto brincó en un charquito de agua, y me aferré a la espalda de Youngjae aterrada. Nunca me había subido a una moto, mi vida aburrida y lineal se había vuelto la gráfica de un corazón latente. Con la vida lista para desmoronarse y darse un subidón cuando le diera la gana.

-Maldita sea.

Refunfuñé, por lo bajo.

-¿Dijiste algo? -gritó Youngjae.

-Que tu espalda está dispareja y no es masculina -le grité.

Vi como su cabeza se sacudió en respuesta. 


	5. Limbo

Edma estaba frente a la puerta de mi edificio, cabizbaja, resaltando entre los colores fríos de la noche con su sueter de jaguar y las botas de un magenta que me lastimaban los ojos. Youngjae frenó a unos metros de ella, el sonido de las llantas hizo que Edma levantara la vista; su vista preocupada y cansada cambió radicalmente. Se acercó a nosotros muy angustiada y apretó mi muñeca. No dijo nada, no hacía falta. Tenía la respiración agitada, y me pareció sentir un temblor en ella. Youngjae no se quitó el casco, no se volvió a verme, prefería checar los guantes grises que tenía puestos a despedirse. El jalón que Edma me dió me sacó del asiento hasta resbalar en la banqueta húmeda. Youngjae no se inmutó, arranco la motocicleta y las luces rojas de ésta se perdieron en la calle. Edma en ningún momento dejó de apretarme la muñeca.  
—¿Haz perdido la cabeza? —Sacudió mi mano con frenesí— ¿Crees que esto es una broma?  
No supe que responder, su ceño estaba fruncido, y sus ojos castaños temblaban. Youngjae no había intentado matarme, no me había lastimado más allá de su falta de prudencia al hablar, pero yo no era nada mejor que eso. Edma entonces me soltó. Sus ojos ahora eran de lástima.  
—Supe lo de hoy —prosiguió—. Primero Jongup y después Youngjae.  
—Puedo decir que haber pateado a Jongup fue en defensa propia —musité cohibida y encogí los hombros. Edma suspiró y se apretó el puente de la nariz irritada.  
—Mañana te presentaré algunas amigas, sigue tu rutina diaria y trata de no hablar con esos tipos otra vez, por favor.  
El temblor que Edma había tenido cuando se acercó a mi hacía unos momentos regresó cuando los nombró. Se despidió y como Youngjae, Edma se perdió en la calle. Parecía que le había decepcionado, pero también sentía que sabía algo que no iba a contarme pronto. Arrastre los pies hasta el departamento, mis padres me esperaban enojados señalándome la hora en la que había vuelto y, además me reñían por haber hecho amistad con una chica que se vestía con colores chillones y estampados de los 80, como si eso fuese relevante en una amistad. Les escuché frustrada, pero las palabras me entraban por un oído y me salían por el otro. Estaba absorta en los recuerdos. En mi cabeza solo daba vueltas la imagen de mi aferrada a la espalda de Youngjae. Sentí una chispa de saliva llegarme a la mejilla, porque mi padre había gritado muy fuerte y se le había salido sin querer. Las manos de Youngjae apretaron una de mis manos que se ceñían a la altura de su ombligo, pero la expresión aterrada y después lastimera de Edma borraban rastro de esas memorias, por algunos minutos había olvidado que Youngjae era alguien peligroso. Alguien que podía decirme perra sin pensarlo dos veces. Mi madre golpeó la mesa y yo asentí a su palabrería que no había procesado del todo, le vi entonces más relajada y a mi padre írsele el enojo.   
Al día siguiente la escuela se sentía un ambiente abrumador, había constatado que Marisol ya no me veía con el odio atiborrante cuando la conocí, quizás porque el golpe que le había dado a Jongup demostraba que no me gustaba, de hecho, me ignoró todo el día y la gente que cuchicheaba de mi ya no lo hacía desde el morbo, pero a pesar de ello la tensión entre las pandillas y yo se sentía en el aire, Jongup seguía sentándose detrás de mí, y era algo que me mantenía alerta, debía fingir que no estaba ahí, Edma me daba apoyo con los ojos suplicantes. "Tú puedes", me decían sus pupilas castañas. A veces, tras el bulo de dialogo interno que me hacía, me recargaba en el respaldo y me perdía en el cielo que se veía tras la ventana.

Las amigas de Edma eran bastante ruidosas, lo que podría esperar de un grupo de chicas amantes de las compras y la moda. Eran realmente únicas en apariencia comparado al resto de la escuela, maquillaje bien hecho, fragancia de perfumes florales de calidad y cuerpos de ensueño. Nahyun, Yoosun, Edma y... yo, yo no colaba en el grupo. Tenía maquillaje, y un peinado femenino, pero mi estilo no tenía colores chillones a resaltar, así que era el balance cálido entre colores fríos. Edma sin mi resaltaba por si sola, tenía la piel bronceada y rizos apretados, Nahyun y Yoosun por su parte, tenían el cabello liso en capas salvajes y juveniles y la piel mas aperlada que nosotras dos. Para mi sorpresa no tenía que hablar demasiado o hacer un esfuerzo extra para colarme en la conversación y no sentirme relegada, ellas por si solas llenaban el vacío y con frecuencia me hacían hablar con confianza.   
Edma me mantenía cerca y segura poniéndome en medio del grupo cuando caminábamos por el pasillo o el pequeño campus, aunque en el fondo realmente no necesitara tanto. Había decidido no quejarme de ello y solo escuchar. El día fue intranquilo, era un viernes agitado, caminé de historia a física, de química a filosofía y de literatura a inglés. Aunque Edma y yo compartíamos biología y filosofía en la cual Edma me vigilaba de Jongup, no podía huír de él en literatura, en toda la clase estaba ansiosa, parecía que la única preocupada ahí era yo. Por el rabillo del ojo veía aun chico claramente tranquilo con la cara perdida en Ana de las tejas verdes, el libro que el profesor nos había puesto a leer para el semestre. Jongup estaba tan relajado, que se me erizaba la piel cuando el reía ante la comedia dramática que el libro presentaba al lector. Una risa tan calmada me mantenía alerta, después de todo había golpeado a Jongup en sus genitales, pero no había intentado vengarse ninguna sola vez, los chicos que lo acompañaban me habían ignorado totalmente. Algo no cuadraba, esperaba un día con chicles pegados a mi trasero o a mi cabello, huevos podridos en mi mochila o empujones inesperados al caminar por el pasillo. Pero no, la pasivo-agresividad que había sufrido a inicio de semana había desaparecido totalmente dejándome solo con algunas personas murmurando a mis espaldas.  
—¿No te parece extraño? —susurré a Edma saliendo del colegio, con el sol calando fuerte en mis orejas.  
—Mentiría si te digo que no —me respondió rápidamente con el mismo tono de voz.  
—Venga ¿Qué cotillean? —interrumpió Nahyun divertida.  
—Ya sabes, está preocupada porque esperaba más oposición de Jongup  
—¿No es algo bueno? —preguntó Yoosun haciendo una mueca.  
—No estoy segura —analizó Edma cabizbaja.  
No atinaba a decir nada más.  
—Es mejor despejarse un poco, es viernes. Quizás este fin de semana todo se olvida y podrás tener una vida tranquila —me alentó Nahyun—. ¿Les gustaría ir al cine? Somos oficialmente amigas.  
—¿Enserio? —pregunté a Edma con los ojos alegres.

Edma soltó una risita y asintió dandome un golpe en el hombro a puño cerrado. Se lo devolví divertida, a lo que Yoosun y Nahyun imitaron riéndose.

Pasajeros era la película que habían elegido. El cine se había llenado y el olor a palomitas había impregnado la sala, así como mis dedos cuando se escabullían en las palomitas de Yoosun. El cine era modesto, la ciudad no parecía ser en absoluto una ciudad con turismo grande así que el cine tenía pocas salas, y una construcción simple. No había filas bulliciosas para entrar y se avanzó tranquilamente. Esa noche en especial estaba dedicada a la gente sorda, la pantalla tenía subtítulos a la par de texto describiendo sonidos de las escenas. Fue una experiencia única.  
—No estuvo tan mal.  
Admití cuando salimos de la sala y pisábamos la calle oscura y fría. Las chicas encogieron los hombros asintiendo, Yoosun y Edma tiraron los botes de palomitas vacíos a la basura y retomamos el camino por la banqueta del lugar. La ciudad ya estaba con luces del bulevar encendidas y algunos restaurantes nocturnos estaban abiertos. Frente al cine había un karaoke rodeado de motocicletas y chicos con cervezas divirtiéndose de manera ruidosa. Sentí el agarre repentino de Edma en mi brazo derecho que me sorprendió bastante, la voltee a ver confundida.  
—Venga, vamos —contestó con fingida sonrisa.   
Sentí el arrastre muy fuerte y en contra de mi voluntad, así que arrebaté mi mano con una fuerza que mis nudillos me dolieron bastante cuando por accidente golpee a alguien detrás de mí. Estaba muy enojada con Edma, había sobrepasado mis límites sobre sobreprotegerme aún en una situación tan pequeña como ver a chicos en motocicletas. No estaba Youngjae ni Jongup ahí ¿Por qué actuaba así? Conocer el lugar a donde me había mudado con un simple reojo no era buscarse ningún problema. Sin embargo aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron cuando mi mano, roja, quedó ardiendo. Pensé que había golpeado a alguna de las chicas, pero de haber sido así un grito femenino hubiese escuchado. Por el contrario, un suspiro fue lo que obtuve. Un chico de cabello castaño con un lunar debajo de sus ojos cerrados presionaba su mejilla levemente irritada. Yoosun y Nahyun se habían aglomerado con la mano en la boca, realmente sorprendidas.  
—Perdona, no era mi intención golpearte —me acerqué cohibida y sorprendida por ello. El chico solo soltó un sonido sardónico y me miro fijamente.  
—¿Qué tal si te disculpas con una cerveza allá dentro con mis chicos? —me propuso, pero no me miraba a mi, miraba a Edma, a la que le sonrió.  
—No nos interesa. Vamos, tenemos que irnos —propuso ella de inmediato. Todas accedimos, pero cuando me hube dado la vuelta, él me tomó del hombro muy fuerte. ¿Por qué todos estos chicos de mierda se obsesionaban con desquitarse conmigo?  
—Creo que te conozco —me dijo—. Tu eres aquella chica en el respaldo de la moto de Youngjae ¿No?  
Sentí un balde de agua fría cuando soltó aquello.  
—¿Qué tú qué? —Gritó Nahyun—. ¿Por eso no las presentaste? Creí que habías dicho que le pegó a Jongup en defensa propia, no que estaba de líada con Younjae, Edma  
—Chicas por favor —refunfuñó Edma, agobiada—. No es momento para hacer esto. Les explicaré pero por favor.  
—En absoluto tendré líos con esa gente —negó con la cabeza Yoosun—. Le queremos pero no podemos hacer nada. No quiero estar en problemas. Lo siento.  
—Venga, Yoosun —le gritó Edma mientras ella se iba. Nahyun por su parte se alejó y se adentró al cine de nuevo. Entendía perfectamente esa reacción.  
—Lo siento —contesté.  
—Daehyun suéltala —ordenó Edma, haciendo caso omiso a mi disculpa.  
—Le puedo pegar a él también —aclaré.  
—Eso solo hará las cosas peores, guarda silencio —me contestó.  
—Han dejado ir a las chicas buenorras por sus dramas de niñas —se quejó Daehyun.  
—Te ha dicho que la sueltes —solté un quejido de sorpresa cuando la voz de Jongup irrumpió en medio de la escena vergonzosa. Me era imposible verle a los ojos así que me mantuve petrificada mirando a Edma, con la respiración agitada. Edma me hacía señas de su mano cortando su cuello; que jodida estaba. No era posible.  
—Por favor, Moon.  
—Estás borracho y molestando a un grupo de chicas que no te han hecho nada —alegó jongup.  
—¿No estás viendo el moretón que esta zorra me ha hecho?   
Tosí ante la ironía de lo que estaba sucediendo. Jongup, el chico a quién le patee los genitales trataba de justificar un golpe que yo había dado a otra persona. Daehyun me tomó de mi cabello y me hizo voltear a verle frente a frente. Jongup que estaba al lado tenía el pelo descansando, sin el montón de fijador que usaba de día, el azul eléctrico que tenía de tinte se veía un azul cobalto en la noche y los mechones le caían al rededor de los pómulos con un leve arco a mitad de la frente que dividía el cabello. Una capucha negra vestía a Daehyun que contrastaba con la capucha roja que vestía Jongup.  
—¿Ves esto? —señaló Daehyun a su mejilla roja.  
—Te he ofrecido disculpas —le repetí dolida intentando persuadir su mano con la mía para que dejase de apretar tanto.  
—¿Lo vez? Estás haciendo un drama por nada, hermano —Jongup apretó el hombro izquierdo de Daehyun intentando persuadirle también.  
—¿Crees que soy tonto? —bufó.  
Edma no se movía de su lugar, solo apretaba sus manos cerca del corazón. No pude calmarme, tenía que hacer algo.  
—Si no me dejas en paz, te voy a sacar los dientes —le amenacé. Jongup abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Edma boquiabierto. Edma le ignoró.  
Daehyun soltó una carcajada apestosa a alcohol y tiró de mi cabello hasta tirarme al suelo. Jongup lo tomó de la capucha listo para darle un golpe, pero me saqué los tenís y los aventé al rostro de Daehyun. Jongup se encogió de hombros sorprendido, de nuevo, porque uno de ellos le golpeó la nuca.  
—¿Pero que está mal contigo? —espetó ofendido con Daehyun aun entre las manos.  
Los chicos frente al karaoke hacía tiempo que se habían callado y habían observado la escena sin hacer nada. Edma se acercó a mí, acercándome los tenis que habían parado a media calle para que me los volviese a poner. Nahyun salió del cine y me ayudó a pararme otra vez.  
—Llévense a Daehyun. Himchan y yo tendremos problemas si Daehyun sigue acosando a gente de mi territorio —les gritó. Acto seguido algunos chicos llevaron a rastras al chico borracho y asqueroso.  
—Ahora si, a irnos —me apuró Nahyun agitada.  
Miré a Jongup que se había acomodado la ropa y me miraba fijamente pero, que después asintió a la nada, y caminó hasta su motocicleta. Sacudí mi pantalón de la parte trasera cuando me hube alejado del lugar, pero aún pude oír la motocicleta de Jongup en medio de la noche y el motor difuminarse en el aire a medida que se alejaba.


	6. V. Hermanas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén disfrutando la historia. Poco a poco empezará lo bueno.

Aquella noche soñé un pueblo vacío con el sonido de motocicletas por calles aledañas. El despertador irrumpió mi vacía existencia y me asee. Era el primer fin de semana que pasaría en mi nuevo hogar, nos habíamos mudados debido al trabajo de mi padre que era de hacer los planos de las corrientes eléctricas en edificios nuevos. Fue una sorpresa para mi madre y yo que necesitaran construir un edificio de negocios en un pueblo que carecía de turismo, pero era mejor no retar a papá con respecto a sus decisiones, había poco trabajo hoy en día para él y debíamos mantenernos juntos ante la decisión de tener donde comer y dormir. Lavé mi cuerpo y me puse un pesquero de mezclilla junto a una sudadera gris de cuello alto. Improvisé un estilo de cabello y salí de mi cuarto. Mi padre trabajaba en su escritorio y mi madre enjuagaba un plato en el lavadero.

—Voy a salir con unas amigas, desayuno allá —avisé acercándome a mi madre.

—¿Ya hiciste otras amigas? Espero no sean iguales a la chica que irrumpió el lugar con esa ropa extravagante.

—Ma —me quejé.

—No te quiero ver vestida así —aclaró—. ¡Ah! antes de que te vayas, sacas la basura. Que se me hace tarde para visitar a la señora Moon.

—¿Quién?

—No eres la única que hace amigos pequeña —me soltó una risita—. Esta semana conocí a la dueña del salón de belleza y es un amor. Me dejaron el permanente bien hecho.

Asi que la madre de Jongup era la dueña del negocio del que mi mamá no había salido en toda la semana. Tenía un estereotipo de pandillero huérfano sin control parental tan arraigado que sentí vergüenza de mis propios prejuicios. Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro cuando vi a mi madre presumirme su cabello.

—Deberías acompañarme —negué con la cabeza fugazmente—. Seguro que te llevaras bien con su hija, la pobre está enferma y no ha podido ir a la escuela.

¿Hermana? Nadie me había mencionado que Jongup tenía una hermana hospitalizada. Pero me negué rotundamente. Me despedí rápidamente y tomé la bolsa de basura.

—Me voy, no insistas —le dije y cerré la puerta.

Al parecer nadie sabía que Jongup era un tipo que portaba armas y se juntaba con otros idiotas a hacer cosas ilícitas. Eso era algo nuevo, pues tenía una fama bien extendida entre los estudiantes. Pero todo encajó. Una directora que le creía que yo hacía vandalismo con él y solo lo trataba como un jovencito en fase rebelde y no como el chico peligroso que era. Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Ese sábado había quedado en reunirme con las chicas y aclarar los malentendidos, no estaba al tanto de que Edma había mantenido en secreto de que Youngjae y yo habíamos tenido que estar tan... cerca. Estaba nerviosa. Divisé a las chicas sentadas frente a un carrito de comida rápida mordisqueando papas fritas de un mismo plato. Yoosun fue la primera en divisarme y se revolvió incomoda en su asiento.

—Perdonen si les hice esperar —comenté cuando hube llegado a ellas y tome asiento. Era una pequeña plaza familiar la que habían escogido.

—Les debo una disculpa —dijo Edma.

—Y yo —agregué.

Tuve que explicar como habían estado las cosas desde el inicio, y al terminar la antipatía de Yoosun se volvió en una expresión atónita.

Me picó el rostro con su dedo repitiéndome una y otra vez lo tonta que estaba siendo al intentar tomar el control de la situación con malas decisiones.

—Sé que son guapos, pero esto no es un cuento. Debes tener cuidado, están jugando contigo ¿Entiendes?

Dudé de sus palabras.

—Realmente creo que están enojados por que me niego a ser parte de su chiste.

—No le metas ideas tontas, por eso Marisol la ha atacado —constató Edma a Yoosun dándole un golpe en la cabeza—. Esa chica creía tener química amorosa con Jongup.

—A todo esto —interrumpí—. ¿Por qué Marisol? No los veo hablar en la escuela, ni ser cercanos como para "reclamar" al chico.

—Son familia —repitieron al unísono las tres.

Hice una mueca ¿Familia?

—Políticamente son familia, pero no tienen lazos de sangre —aclaró Nahyun.

Acerqué mi mano a mi pecho que latía fuertemente, eso realmente había estado mal empleado como para que me dejaran caer una respuesta tan simple sin contexto. Parecía un pueblo tan pequeño a este punto.

—Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué Youngjae y Jongup son rivales?

—Nadie sabe en realidad, hay rumores de todo tipo que nadie se molestó en aclarar.

Edma se encogió de hombros. Pero ante mi rostro de mujer nada satisfecha prosiguió.

—El rumor más extendido dice que Jongup mató a la hermana de Youngjae por accidente.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda. Pero, solo era eso ¿Verdad? Solo eran rumores. No podía imaginar a Jongup arrebatando la vida de una mujer después de lo que había hecho él por mí ayer. Pero era absurdo, si que había apuntado un arma a mi cabeza sin razón alguna cuando nos conocimos así que ¿Por qué me decepcionaba? El me había mostrado realmente la clase de persona que era. Realmente esto no era un grupo de chicos rebeldes que fingían ser malotes, o galanes según el personaje que escogieran día a día. Eran chicos con la muerte en medio de sus vidas. Y me sentí tan afortunada de que el arma de Jongup no volvería a postrarse en mi cabeza. Tomé una papa frita del plato y la mordisquee enojada.

La conversación dejó de ser sobre chicos, se centró en la escuela y en necesidades femeninas, se habló de grupos de música, de conjuntos de ropa. No fue hasta que Nahyun se tuvo que despedir, su hora libre había terminado y debía regresar a su trabajo de medio tiempo en una biblioteca del lugar. Se sacó los aretes de aro, y cambió sus tacones altos por unos tenis negros que tenía metidos en su bolsa.

—No digan nada, son las reglas de vestimenta, obviamente no iba a salir con tenis a la plaza ¿Verdad?.

El grupo soltó una risotada en unísono, yo tomé mis aretes pequeños y se los pasé.

—Toma, intercambiemos por hoy —Nahyun me sonrío de oreja a oreja y tomó mis aretes de plata en forma de flor y yo tome sus aretes dorados en aro que me puse sin esfuerzo. Moví mi rostro de lado alado presumiendo mis aretes a Nahyun y ella hizo una mueca divertida con el pulgar levantado. La vimos entrar a un edificio cerca del lugar con su mano bien alzada despidiéndose de nosotras.

—Yo también debo irme —nos avisó Edma.

—¿También debes atender un trabajo? —Pregunté.

—No, nada de eso. Aún no termino parte de la tarea que nos han dejado en biología. Yoosun hizo su parte y falta la mía.

—Si se te está dificultando te puedo pasar mis apuntes —se ofreció Yoosun, levantándose hacía Edma algo preocupada.

—Por favor —suspiró ella y después se dirigió a mi—. Perdona que te dejemos.

—¡Oh! No pasa nada —aclaré algo extrañada—. Creo que también debería ir en busca de mi madre.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro. Además mi madre estuvo insistiendome en la mañana en que fuese a acompañarla y no lo hice, quizás esté a tiempo de aceptar su oferta.

—Bueno, ve con cuidado.

Asentí ante la recomendación de Edma y me alejé hasta las calles aledañas de la plaza que tenían varios negocios abiertos. El sol se había escondido entre las nubes y un aire friolento me sacudió. Decidí que era buena idea parar y comprarme alguna bebida caliente, pasé a una cafetería y pedí un te de manzanilla bien endulzado para llevar. A los minutos estaba listo en un vaso de plástico decorado con el dibujo de un gato. Le di un sorbo grande después de haberle soplado al té por unos segundos y sentí el calor inundarme el cuerpo.

Nunca había vivido antes en un pueblo frío, por eso, aún mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrándose a entender que estar a 20 grados no era en absoluto aquel frío abrasador que yo sentía en mis carnes. Me había negado a ponerme unos guantes y botas porque la gente me vería raro, pero ahora me arrepentía. Al salir de la cafetería noté que una moto estaba aparcada en la acera, de color negro y algo oxidada. Observé el lugar para entender porque una moto oxidada estaba ahí; unos metros adelante estaba una lona anunciando un taller mecanico, del que un señor de edad avanzada salía acompañado de un chico más joven manchado en grasa y aceite.

—Te he pagado veinte mil para que me la arreglaras, no para que la destrozaras, animal.

El hombre mayor, aunque era más bajo en estatura, estaba realmente enojado, había alzado tanto la voz que llegué a oírla a pesar de la distancia. Dio un manotazo al brazo del más joven y le prometió regresar con una orden de registro al negocio. No había sido la única en presenciar la escena, los adultos que pasaron cerca, le hicieron caras y gestos al chico, le tuve lastima. ¿Cómo era el dicho? el cliente siempre tenía la razón.

El chico tiró al piso con un gesto duro y rabioso una toalla pequeña con la que -asumo- se limpiaba los restos de suciedad que le dejaban las motocicletas y coches. Bufé, y seguí caminando para llegar al salón de belleza que quedaba a unas cuadras más. Me había memorizado muy bien la dirección, mi madre en la última semana no había podido dejar de hablar del buen servicio que le habían dado, pero desde hoy, que supe a quién estaba relacionado aquel negocio, podía imaginar que la dueña pudo haber endulzado a mi madre ofreciéndole postres o descuentos. Sólo debía descubrirlo, si era un lugar femenino, no tendría por que encontrarme con Jongup.

El chico derrotado se volvió para entrar al taller de nuevo, le reconocí. Youngjae. Uniformado en azul. Su rostro era serio, con el ceño fruncido y con ojos vacilantes. Moví mi cabeza en un saludo tenso y vergonzoso, el hizo lo mismo.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto —dijo quedito. No respondí, no sabía que decirle. Eran los gajes del oficio. Youngjae suspiró y desvió su mirada para adentrarse después al taller. Mi corazón se sintió pesado y apretujado por algunos segundos, las palabras de Edma resonaron dentro de mí como un chillido en mis tímpanos. "Su hermana...muerta". Y retomé el andar calles abajo sacudiendo mi cabeza de vez en cuando ante aquella sensación ponzoñosa que se apoderaba de mi espalda y mis brazos, parecidos a un escalofrío, un escalofrío con nauseas y ansiedad. Llegué pronto al salón de belleza, era amplio, color violeta con una gran puerta de cristal que se deslizaba de un lado a otro y se podía ver quienes estaban dentro. Pero no entré. Me senté en una jardinera de la que salía un almendro muy alto que de vez en cuando dejaba caer sus frutos a la acera.

Por un momento sentí paz. Durante toda la semana pasada mi vida se había descarrilado y teniendo subidones de adrenalina nada sanos que podrían afectarme. Constaté que tenía que ser constante, directa y coherente en la escuela para poder graduarme y salir pronto. Quizás mi padre se mudaría pronto, en uno o dos semestres más. Era lo único que me daba esperanza, salir de un pueblo tan pequeño con gente tan diferente, extraña, y con una cultura juvenil tan diferente de la que esperaba era mi único objetivo, mi única aspiración para aguantar los días restantes. Mi llegada no había sido la correcta, mi carácter impulsivo debía mejorar, yo debía madurar. Había tenido uno que otro novio en el pasado, y conflictos con algunas chicas por nimiedades, pero jamás habría imaginado que tras pisar este lugar maldito tendría que sentir una pistola en mi cráneo. ¿Cómo había actuado tan deliberadamente después de esa experiencia? ¿Había sido por la adrenalina? No lo sabía, pero hoy, sentada en esa acera, me apreté a mi misma con mis manos en los hombros. Estuve a punto de morir si mi mochila hubiese llegado a tener algo que no les hubiese gustado, ellos quizás hubiesen apretado el gatillo. La nula imagen que pude haber creado de Jongup en ese momento ya no existía de verdad. Ya no era una sospecha, era una realidad. De nuevo el sol se ocultó entre las nubes, y le imité, oculté mi falta de seriedad y carácter.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Y debía acostumbrarme a que el mundo aquí era pequeño, tan pequeño que no era de mi gusto. Había fantaseado alguna vez con salir de la ciudad y experimentar la vida de pueblos semi urbanizados en las que la gente se conocía unos con otros y se confiaban como una extensión de la familia, pero esta vez, maldecía haber deseado eso alguna vez. Se me había cumplido y no lo soportaba.

—Por favor, no me hables Youngjae.

—Oh, ¿la chica de los kiwis está de mal humor?

Suspiré, escapar de los problemas que yo sola me había creado no iba a funcionar en absoluto a este paso.

Youngjae se sentó a mi lado, se había bajado la cremallera hasta la cintura de su uniforme azul de mecanico y solo sobresalía una playera sin mangas blancas. Flexionó su pierna y recargo su brazo y torso en ella para verme mejor. Evité el contacto visual.

—¿No me vas a responder? ¿Qué pasó con aquella chica voraz que rugía a todo lo que veía?

—¿Te refieres a aquella chica impulsiva e inmadura que no vió la gravedad del asunto?

—Esa es otra manera de decirlo, si. ¿Ahora en que te has metido?

—¿Perdona?

—Suenas a alguien que la acaba de cagar —sonrió.

—La he cagado desde que caminé por ese callejón y Jongup me dejó el arma bien pegada al cráneo.

—Entonces de que le seguiste para confesar tu amor ¿era mentira?

Puse los ojos en blanco, hastiada.

—Si.

—¿Y el rumor de que eres de la pandilla de Yongguk?

—¿Quién?

—Vaya, Marisol si que le echó ganas a los rumores que esparció de tí.

—Marisol, Marisol —repetí con congoja.

—No te sorprendas esa familia siempre ha hecho de otros unos miserables —suspiró Youngjae.

El recuerdo del rumor más terrible volvió. Jongup había matado a su hermana ¿verdad?

Dirigí mis ojos dubitativos hacia Youngjae que seguían directos en mí, apacibles.

—Lamento tanto lo de tu hermana Youngjae —dije sin pensarlo.

Sus ojos dieron un respingo. Dejó de recargarse en su mano negando con la cabeza.

—Debo volver al trabajar, niña kiwi —¿Me había pasado? Youngjae se levantó y regreso por donde había venido. Hizo una pequeña mueca a lo lejos que entendí como una despedida.

¿Eso había aclarado el rumor? ¿La actitud evitativa de Youngjae con respecto al tema me confirmaba que era verdad? Lo siento tanto. Era lo único que podría decir. Lamentaba tanto haber tenido a todos como tontos cuando me advertían del peligro. Lo siento Edma.


End file.
